dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Enchanted View
Enchanted View ( ) also known as "The Eyes of True Sight" is a mid-tier eye and support-type sacred gear. A very common but powerful sacred gear, Mittelt states that Azazel currently has three possessors working for him in his technology field that carry this sacred gear. Summary There is no special history regarding this sacred gear and is simply one of the more common sacred gears created by the God of the Bible. Sirzechs has stated he once had a wielder of Enchanted View working for him during the Great War and Azazel has stated that because of its practical use and how it can good for scouting that he has three different possessors working for him in the Grigori institute, one a ninja who also works with Slash Dog sometimes. Diehauser once stated that having a user who possessed Enchanted View would be great for Ichiro if he ever starts his peerage. Appearance Enchanted View takes the appearance of a purple colored eye with a ring around the pupil. The more stages the wielder unlocks of this sacred gear, the more rings that will form. Abilities Enchanted View gives its wielder immense power and control over their eyes. A fully mastered wielder of Enchanted View will have a total of five rings around their eyes while a newly awaken or "newbie" of enchanted view will only have a single ring. The First Ring of Enchanted View allows its wielder to see in all directions. Giving them a almost full 360 degree view making it very difficult to sneak up behind them or catch them by surprise. The second ring gives its wielder the ability to process information at a high speed from simply reading or reading off a computer screen (which they will remember) to processing your opponents moves in battle. This can allow the wielder to counter attacks or to think up new strategies very quickly. The third ring allows the wielder to see with their eyes close or in the dark, giving them a type of sight that resembles standard supernatural creatures and also remote viewing from beings they implant their energy into. The fourth ring allows them to see the intention and even in some cases the thoughts of others. And the fifth ring, allows the wielder to see weak points in their opponents making it easy for them to prey upon their opponent weak points. Drawbacks There are a couple of small weak points in the 360 degree view. If a wielder is incredibly weaker that the person whose heart they are trying to pry into it can make the ability worthless. If the wielder loses an eye than the ability is gone even if they get a replacement eye. If the wielder possesses only one eye the abilities and efficiency of the sacred gear is cut in half. The remote viewing ability is only useful if they manage to implant their energy into their target however if the target notices, their body will begin to attack the energy making it useless. Trivia * The Appearance of Enchanted View is taken directly from the Rinnegan of the Naruto Franchise. * I guess it is kind of ironic that one of the most powerful abilities in Naruto is presented as such a simple sacred gear. * Two of the drawbacks are completely obvious. * Most wielders of this sacred gears are commonly known for being great strategists and great informants because of the ability this sacred gear gives them. * During the Great War the wielders of this sacred gear were known to be targeted by fallen angels and devils because the abilities they gave Heaven could tip almost any battle into angel's favor. * Sirzechs has stated that the one possessor of this sacred gear who worked for him during the Great War had multiple opportunities to become a reincarnated devil but wanted to die a human. Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Items